Samwell Lazurran
' Samwell Lazurran' is an Unaging One, and the President of Lazurran Industrial City and founder of both the city and Lazurran Industries, a company dedicated to research, technology and exploration. He was born in 22 B.W. in Arithonia, and lives on today in Dirlan, making him over 300 years old. Because of the Cataclysm, he remains unaged, as with Keiran Grey or Shaine Minozza. Biography Born to a Minerian family of some social standing in the city of Downe'Du, Samwell was a frail child, and though his body was weak, his mind was vast beyond the understanding of his parents. Within the first ten years of his life, Samwell had read and absorbed the collective history behind the Mineria Resource Company and the kingdom that rose around it, Minerian dig patterns, as well as several theories to expedite farming. Through this, he was hailed as a child prodegy until the War of the Wall, which stretched from 12 to 0 B.W. Once the war came to an end, Samwell had already married, had a child, and become quite prosperous as an alchemist and redstone engineer. His work was considered the best in Arithonia, rivaled only by Stonemund's Deflunk Enterprise. However, Neron, father of the fabled villain Axiom Deflunk, was growing older and weaker by the year, finally offering a partnership by handing over his assets to the younger engineer. Axiom, convinced that his father was coerced into handing over the family business and fortune, was livid, and swore a blood vendetta against Lazurran and his family. Following the war, Lazurran perfected his redstone technology, coming to understand all it's finest points. In the wake of his scientific strives, however, his wife and son felt a burning neglect. A side effect, perhaps, of maddening intellect was his intense focus on each project to the exclusion of all other duties, including his loved ones. In rebellion, his son left the family home and enlisted into the Minerian Military. The two would continue to argue over the pointlessness of a military career for almost five years, up to the Cataclysm. Though Samwell protects his wife through the Cataclysm and the various battles with Netharians, his will toward her and his estranged son is tested. When the Unaging Blessing is brought upon the people of Arithonia, he offers the both of them to the ether as a sacrifice, to become an Unaging. Despite his guilt in this act, he rationalizes it with his unique intelligence being a great asset to the survivors. This intelligence rapidly places him in the position of leaders among the survivors, and the formation of Lazurran Mining Company, which later became Lazurran Industries. In the years since the Cataclysm, Lazurran has spoken heavily for scientific studies regardless of their inheirant risks, and favors an arguably reckless method of scientific study. He is vocal about his support for studying both the Nether and the End, in hopes they may reveal ways to improve the lives of all. His company's eventual defection from Whiteacre was a result of this vocal stance, as he and Keiran Grey have a long history of dispute over the subject. In recent years, Lazurran formed Lazurran Industrian City, an offshoot of his company intended to house those who work for him, and give them equal opportunity for wealth and prosperity. He has stepped down as leader of the company in favor of remaining president of the city, eschewing command of the company to Eseld Morivan. Personality Stuff I'll get to. Relations Stuff I'll get to. Belongings Stuff I'll get to. Out of Character Stuff Stuff I'll get to. Category:Lazurran City Category:World Leaders Category:Humans Category:Unaging Ones